


The Cafe by the College

by jasupaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Plot, Vibrators, Waiter AU, pervert kageyama, pure smut tbh, waiter kageyama, why is hinata so thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasupaa/pseuds/jasupaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was so sick of eating microwave meals and ramen noodles every night for dinner. So, here he was. Alone at a restaurant. Especially when this smoking hot-- like really REALLY hot waiter waltz over looking like Jesus reincarnated. The little white name tag clinging to his shirt read "Kageyama", and god, was Kageyama fucking beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cafe by the College

Hinata was  _so_ sick of eating microwave meals and ramen noodles every night for dinner. He'd thought he'd get a cool roommate who could cook in college, but instead it was some dude who basically partied every night. That wasn't that annoying, but like, Hinata wanted to sleep at 2 am, not sit there holding pillows over his ears and praying he could buy ear plugs sometime soon. 

 So, here he was. Alone at a restaurant. It was only a little embarrassing, but luckily there were other people eating alone too. Usually he'd just buy pre-made food and eat in his dorm, but his roommate warned him that it would be an "all-night banger, man!" He felt a little like an old man for getting so aggravated over it. Well, he didn't care much now. There was school work to finish, and it was pretty quiet here, and there was food too. Who could complain?

 Complain, of course not. Especially when this  _smoking hot_ \-- like really REALLY hot waiter waltz over looking like Jesus reincarnated. Hinata didn't have a preference when it came to the gender of whoever he was with, but he felt like no girl could ever compare to a dude like this. Maybe the energetic college student was just a little blinded, and it was really just a grumpy face, but it was like he had this smoldering gaze coming from somehow crystal yet dark blue eyes. Pitch black hair that hung just above his eyebrows, but swung in towards his nose at the middle. Not super muscular, but nice looking arms and a hidden chest, that he couldn't help but want to see it from under that shirt. The little white name tag clinging to his shirt read "Kageyama", and god, was Kageyama fucking beautiful.

 Hinata didn't hear a word he said, dropping his pencil and glancing up at this tall glass of hotness. "Can I get you something to drink?" The deep, melodic voice sounded like it was trying to hide annoyance, and Hinata felt guilt pang in his chest for becoming a bother. 

 "Water please.." He reached down to pick up his pencil, trying to avoid looking at the waiter at all costs now. He felt like he might just fall in love if he saw those pretty eyes hidden under dark, thick lashes again.

 Kageyama nodded and walked off out of sight. He, honestly, watched his butt for just a moment, but he noticed another silver-haired waiter giggling and gesturing towards Hinata. Were they talking about him? Oh god, he probably came off so weird. He was staring at Kageyama for _so long_ , but he kind of wanted to come back and do it again..

 He just barely managed to finish his essay and eat some food without acting creepier, but it was definitely embarrassing now. Hinata made food at home the next two days as well, yet he found himself stumbling back to the same restaurant after that. It wasn't  _just_ because of Kageyama, the food was good too. Actually, the other waiters were hot too. This sure was a good find for a place to eat, considering he moved to a different prefecture for college. 

 This time, so he wasn't being weird, he sat far away from the booth he was in last time. Waiters had sections right? Kageyama's looked like it was from the end booth to one table row in. So he sat at the booth on the other side of the restaurant. It was kind of awkward asking for a specific table when you're all by yourself though. Luckily, either the raven-haired waitress wasn't working today or he couldn't see him from his seat. So, he thought he'd get some work done before he hear a familiar voice ask a familiar question, "Can I get you something to drink?" The silver-haired waitress from before stifled a laugh from the table next to them. It was no better than last time, he was just as nervous, especially since this really wasn't Kageyama's section. He'd been running back and forth from each side of the restaurant, while the other waiter - who's name tag introduced him as Sugawara, seemed to be waiting on all the other tables around the section Hinata was in. 

 It was a stupid assumption, but Hinata felt like Kageyama was purposely waiting on him every time. He tested it out, sitting in what looked like different waiter's sections every night. Each time, it was him coming over. This didn't bother Hinata at all, actually, he was thrilled. It was like he really liked the boy, until much to Hinata's dismay, it was Sugawara instead. "Hi, how are you tonight? Can I get you something to drink?" He was cute and bubbly, soft chocolate brown eyes that probably made every customer's stomach fill with butterflies. Was this a restaurant or a host club..?

 "Umm.." Hinata paused, unsure if it was completely inappropriate to ask where the usual waiter had gone. It probably was, so he went to just order a drink instead, "I'll just have water please."

 Sugawara giggled a bit, nodding and going to get the water. When he came back, he set it down for him, but changed the topic off food. "Are you wondering where the other boy is today?"

 Shit, did he make it that obvious? He gulped, and hesitantly nodded. "Kageyama got stuck doing inventory today, but he gets off in an hour." The explanation was reasonable, but why did he tell him when he gets off? He went to question before the waiter continued, "If you haven't noticed, he thinks you're hot too. Do you see him staring at you whenever he's not busy? It's really adorable, I've never seen Kageyama get so attached to a regular."

 Why was he telling him this too? Hinata had to admit that his heart felt it was going to burst out of his chest right now, though. He tilted his head until Sugawara sighed, then giggled again. "You don't get it? I'm telling you that you should go wait for him. He usually leaves out the back, so if you go to the side street you two should meet up."

 He nodded, ordering something small that he could finish quickly. Hinata paid, leaving a pretty huge tip for Sugawara. It was really exciting right now. He'd been wasting money going out to eat every night for weeks, and now he's told that the person he's been crushing on and fantasizing about feels the same possibly? Checking the time, he rushed over to wait by the side of the restaurant. It'd been almost fifty minutes, and he'd never felt this nervous as he waited. It was close too, not like he'd still have to wait another thirty minutes. Kageyama would probably be out in less than fifteen. It hadn't even been five before he had to pause the game he was playing on his phone, because he heard the door open just a little down the alleyway. 

 "Hinata?" Oh my god. How did he know his name? Who cares anyway, but he didn't realize how much he loved his own name until he heard it come from those alluring lips. 

 The ginger hurriedly shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Kageyama, I .. find you really attractive!" He blurted out, although he was pretty sure he should've said something like  _"Will you go on a date with me?"_ or even just  _"I like you, Kageyama."_ but, no, of course he has to yell out the most embarrassing thing possible.

 It didn't seem to bring a bad reaction though, since the boy - who, holy shit, looked even sexy out of his uniform - grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him into the alley. He pulled him far enough that the streetlights barely reached them, and it was getting darker. Which wasn't a bad thing either, because Kageyama had dropped his bag on the ground and was grabbing at his waist now and leaning down to kiss him. "I find you attractive too.." He mumbled, sounding nervous but his exterior looking absolutely unperturbed by the nerve-wrecking situation.

 Then, and then he started kissing him all over. Hands still holding onto his waist, his lips moved to press kisses up his neck and jaw, all over his cheeks sweetly before pressing their lips together in a different way. In a sexy way, infiltrating Hinata's mouth with his tongue and exploring all over it. All of it made him feel a little slutty, his knees weakening and the heat making it known what was going to happen here, since they both clearly yearned for it. He could care less though, he'd wanted this for so long, and here it was - breaking the kiss to pull of Hinata's shirt, moving down to really just basically make out with his chest instead. 

 Kageyama teased the pink nubs residing on the cute chest, sucking them and sliding his tongue over the sensitive skin repeatedly. He toyed with one between his index finger and thumb, twisting and pulling on it not gently at all. All the sudden sensations were driving Hinata mad, and he felt the heat pooling in his stomach as the fabric around his crotch tightened. Teeth tugged at the nipple inside his mouth, and Hinata bit his lip, grasping handfuls of dark black hair and trying to keep quiet. The other decided to push him over the limit, pushing legs apart with his knee and grinding it gently up against the obvious tent in his pants, the smaller boy unable to hold back and letting out all the noises he'd been trying to hold in. 

 He felt the desperate pulls at his hair, and decided that he'd probably teased the poor boy's chest enough. Kageyama pulled back from it, glancing at the reddened skin covered in his own spit and feeling just a little proud. "Kageyama.." Was all that he could huff out, and he already looked pretty fucked, but it didn't seem to get rid of any of the energy he had, "It's my turn now."

 Smaller hands reached down to unbutton his jeans, kneeling down and unzipping them with his  _mouth_. Holy shit, this kid looked pretty willing but overall like he'd never done much more than making out, so watching him like this was just mesmerizing. Hinata knew that he would think that though, and it wasn't completely untrue. He'd really only done this once or twice before, and he wasn't going to let that show. He slipped his hands under the waistband of both his jeans and boxers and slipped them halfway down Kageyama's thighs, marveling at the hardened cock that presented itself. He hadn't even touched it and it was already like this. Brown eyes sparkled with excitement as he pressed a kiss to the base, dragging his tongue teasingly slow up the length and wrapping his mouth around the tip. Swirling his tongue around inside his mouth, he had his mouth almost down to the hilt, the tip of Kageyama's dick pressed up against the back of his throat already. He tried to look up for some eye contact, since he always heard that was sexy, but the taller boy's head was thrown back and his hands followed Hinata's earlier actions, grabbing bright orange hair and gripping onto his head tightly. 

 Hinata grinned, in his head - because his mouth was already too filled for that, and began to bob his head. He moaned around the member inside him, letting them create vibrations that made Kageyama twitch inside his mouth. He used his grip on the boy to try and pull his mouth off of him, "Oi, Hinata."

 He slid his mouth off, letting the tip rest against his lips, "Mmmm?"

 Expecting something like  _"Stop it or I'll cum."_ , Hinata was surprised when he came out with, "Is there anything you're against doing right now?" 

 "..No, you can do," He paused, he was pretty nervous when it came to sexual things, but he just really wanted Kageyama right now so.. "You can do whatever you want to me."

 The other grinned and pulled him up, reaching down to grab a bottle of lube and some pink tiny egg-shaped object. It was connected to some kind of remote, and he honestly had no clue what it was. Considering the situation, he figured it was probably a sex toy of some sort. "Can you turn around?" He didn't have time to ask what it did either.

 Hinata nodded and complied happily, turning around and waiting as Kageyama removed his pants and underwear, leaving him butt-naked. This was probably the worst time to remember that they were in the alleyway, and there was a street not even fifty feet away from them. He went to protest now, but winced as he felt a slicked up, wet finger press against a hole that had never been used by someone else before. It was a lot different when someone else pushed their fingers inside you. It was too late to be upset about the choice of setting, all he could do now was push his ass out to try and get Kageyama's fingers in farther. Partially bent over, moaning uncontrollably and pre-cum dripping onto the ground generously. He was a mess all over again.

 Kageyama was thoroughly pleased, only spreading him opening with two fingers before shoving the lubed up vibrator inside him. "Hnn, hey, what did you just-" He couldn't finish his question before he realized, because the other boy had turned it on the lowest setting, but it still was a whole new feeling of pleasure.

 He picked the smaller boy up and turned him around, pressing him up against the wall and grabbing their lengths together in his hand. "Does it feel good? Do you like it?" He asked, turning it up to a medium setting.

 The harsh vibrations were pressed right up against his prostate, a place that Hinata couldn't reach with his own fingers, and he couldn't answer the question with anything but oversexed moans. He could care less if anyone heard him now, it felt so good. All he felt right now was an unbelievable amount of pleasure, his lithe body couldn't take it anymore and white splashed onto his stomach between them.  

 Kageyama let him ride it out, watching the cum drip down his body before gripping onto his thighs and pulling them apart. He lined his dick up with the aching, virgin hole and pushed it all inside in one thrust. Hinata tossed his head back, his whole body still sensitive from his orgasm and the feeling new to him in general. He reached up and grabbed the other's shoulders as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. "You can go.. faster," He tilted his head back to let his eyes meet the blue hues of the person inside him, whining out the plea, "Please."

 "Mm, alright then." He'd been trying to hold back a little, but threw that attempt out the window and he started into wild thrusts, no pace at all. 

 Eventually, he found a nice, quick rhythm and neither of them could complain. The little vibrator was still pressed up against Hinata's prostate, and it hit the tip of Kageyama's dick each time he pressed deep inside Hinata. He couldn't last any longer than this, the tight sensation around his cock, and the sight of this cute boy he was holding up, biting down on his lip hard - whenever he wasn't moaning out the other's name. He thrust in one last time before spilling inside, which completely drove Hinata over the edge and he found himself cumming all over again. His stomach covered in his own cum, which clung to Kageyama's t-shirt, and Kageyama's cum dripping down both of their thighs. 

 They cleaned up quickly, and Sugawara didn't hold back any of his laughs when he saw the two sitting in the restaurant together - both hungry from all the physical movement - sitting there with terrible after-sex hair. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so,, my friend made cute au's and she said i could use this one
> 
> i decided to make it just pure smut,,,,, no shame
> 
> and i'm debating whether to write another chapter with kagesugahina??? omg i'm so terrible GIJVFKVMF


End file.
